Centarumon
Centarumon is an Animal Digimon (Beast Man Digimon in Japan) that resembles a centaur with exhaust pipes in his human back and wearing a helmet that shows his one eye. Digimon Adventure The first Centarumon seen was the guardian of a temple which was built in honour to the DigiDestined. However it was also a victim of Devimon's Black Gear which was then destroyed by Kabuterimon and Togemon. He then revealed to Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and Mimi Tachikawa the history of the Digivices but before he could tell them more they were attacked by Leomon (who was under Devimon's control at the time). Centarumon fought against him but was no match for the strong warrior until the light of the Digivices drove the possessed Leomon away. Later it was Centarumon who discovered the Wall of Fire and he informed Gennai but then Apocalymon attacked. After the evil Digimon was defeated, Centarumon returned alongside Gennai. Digimon Adventure 02 A Centarumon was a partner to an American DigiDestined named Maria and helped the DigiDestined in New York to defeat a Cherrymon. The same one appeared during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Frontier Saggitarimon returned with a bunch of Centarumon in order to get the Legendary Warriors' possessions (he kept mixing it up with obsessions). After Saggitarimon was sent flying by Angemon, the Centarumon fled. Digimon Data Squad A Centarumon was among the Digimon on Defense Duty at the Holy Capital. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Two Centarumon were the guards to Hospitown. Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru convinced them to let them in to see Doctor Jijimon. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Centarumon are recruitable enemies in File Island Mansion - Right.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Centarumon digivolves from lines 9 and 15 Gabumon without digi-eggs equipped.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Centarumon are enemies in the Black Egg's Crevasse. The Centarumon card, titled "PF Vaccine Gear II", raises the equipping Digimon's defense against Vaccine attacks by 50%.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon World In this game a Centarumon guards the Amida Forest. After being outrun, he joins the city, opens a clinic, and becomes its doctor. A Centarumon can be acquired in this game by digivolving an Agumon or a Gabumon a certain way, and can digivolve into Andromon, Giromon or Vademon. His finishing attack is Solar Ray. Digimon World 2 Centarumon digivolves from Gabumon, and can digivolve further into Meteormon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Centarumon digivolves from Lopmon and can further digivolve into BlackRapidmon. Attacks * Solar Ray (Hunting Cannon): Fires a yellow laser beam from the palm of his mechanical hand. * Jet Gallop: He can run at the speed of sound, making it hard to see him well. Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Beast Man Digimon Category:Animal Digimon Category:Digimon species